Over The Speed limit
by ComicsGeek102
Summary: What young justice does on a Road trip. From Vegas to Hollywood, from sneaking into Watch tower, to bars and casinos, you think their good, nice, responiable kids Batman? Think again! T for romance-drunk people-angry mentor s- an angry Roy- and gambleing... have a nice day...
1. Vegas: Part 1

**A/N: Short story fic about the team going on a trip. This is all random so don't hate me for things my tired mind comes up with, it`…1:46 in the morning and I refuse to sleep at the moment soooo read on my fellow "stay- up-all-night –without- any- hassle- people!**

**Long story short this is two years after season one and everyone is taking a quit break, ( Justice League instructed) they all go one a trip (ALL being everyone from season 1) yes that includes ROY! –why the hell did I cap his name I don't even like him that much…that much… anyway that sums it up…read on. Peace!**

"Why didn't we take the jet?" Artemis asked leaning over the front seat to get eye contact with Kaldur. The leader shrugged, "I don't know we didn't really have time."

Roy narrowed his eyes a Kaldur, "Didn't have time? We're going on vacation not going to deactivate a bomb."

"Can we do that instead?" Wally asked hopefully. Everyone ignored his comment.

Kalder smiled slightly, "The League was in somewhat of a hurry to get us out of there." He said. Roy waved it off absent mindedly. They were all doing their own thing. Robin was laughing in the back with Wally and Zatanna, Conner and Megan were in the middle of the car talking lovely to each other or whatever they do when they talk. Artemis was with them but had her seat belt unbuckled and was leaning in between the front seats so she didn't have to hear Conner and Megan. Kaldur and Roy were in the front trying as hard as they could to remain calm.

"I`m hungry when are we going to stop for food?" Wally complained snickering with Robin; he wasn't really hungry he was just trying to piss Roy off. Roy threw a water bottle behind his head and it in hit Robin in the face. Dick picked it up while rubbing the red mark on his face. He smiled darkly opening the bottle and threw it in the front seat flinging water all threw out the car.

"You ASS-HOLE!" Artemis yelled glaring at her wet shirt. Kaldur pinched the bridge of his nose and poured the rest of the bottle out the window as Wally and Robin were over joyed in a fit of laughter. "OH, cheer up Arty." Zatanna smiled sympathetically.

"I hate those boys." She growled, Conner rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Megan and Wally lunged for Artemis wrapping his arms firmly around her waist, "You can't hate me Babe I am the meaning of the word LOVE!" he slobbered on her cheek and she pushed be boyfriend back with the hint of a smile on her face, "Are you some sort of DOG to?" she asked.

Wally tilted his head, "Depends, do I have the puppy eyes?" he widened his green eyes an Conner grabbed Wally`s face pushing him to the back of the car again, "you look like a stacker Wally get a grip."

Robin hit the back of the seat with his feet laughing silently with Zatanna while Wally snacked on a few peanuts he found under the seat.

The drive was long a tiring, they quickly stopped at a gas station and everyone bolted out, the boys pushed each other around trying to be the first to the restroom while the girls got snacks. They made it back to the car putting 20 in the tank and spending at least 80 on snacks and drink (mostly for Wally).

Finally they were off again, things were ever worse with the sugar given to them from the snacks and the pop they had got, wally was complaining about food, "I don't think those were peanuts!" he cried grabbing his stomach pain fully. Robin and Conner were talking about something while there girlfriends talked about their love life with Artemis, "So, I notice you and Superboy are a little, Closer." She insisted, it was clearly justified and totally appropriate now that everyone was of age and had lost what they had to there partner if you catch my drift…do you?

Megan nodded and Artemis smiled while Zatanna brushed looking out the window awkwardly, Megan and Artemis caught the look. "What?" they asked. Her blush seemed to become even more pronounced and Artemis seemed to realized, "You and Robin haven't-?" Zatanna covered her friends mouth with her hand, "No, we haven't." she said in a hushed tone.

The conversation in the front seem more formal and appropriate, "You`ll take over driving once Robin finally succeeds in hitting me in the head with the water bottle right." Kaldur laughed, "Of course I`ve been dying to use that one line."

"What line?" Roy asked keeping his eyes on the long and deserted road.

"Don't make me urn this car around." Kaldur chuckled Roy rolled his eyes amused slightly, he glanced in the review moor and chuckled as he saw everyone was having a great time, were now chanting on Wally who had gotten over his peanut sickness and was not trying to eat pop rocks and Pepsi at the same time, Kaldur looked back and rolled his eyes, "You better open a window back there!" he snapped. Roy growled to himself he hated Road trips, He was going the chew someone`s ass up for making him go.

Once everything turned to night people started to settle down, it seem being in a confined space set a group of immature teens on fire! Robin and Zee were leaning against each other sleeping peacefully, Wally`s head was half way out the window drool emanating from his low lip.

Megan was sleeping on Conner`s chest who had his back to the leather seat snoring happily, Artemis was leaning against the window of the car her hand laying awkwardly so she could hold Wally`s.

Kaldur was now asleep as well his head resting lightly on the dash board of the car as it hummed on. Roy rubbed his eye taking a sip of his ice cold coffee and focusing clearly on the road. Why the hell had he agreed to this? He was now in some stupid desert with a few stupid teens in a stupid car on a stupid trip. All because they had asked him during one of his I`m not the real Roy harper but why should I care moments.

Slowly one stop sign after another city lights, blue, purple, green, yellow, the whole shebang. He wasn't going to make them miss this, "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING HORNY DEATH SEEKING FUN KILLING BRATS WAKE UP AND SEE THE MOTHER FUCKING LIGTH!"

"NO MAMA I DIDNY MEAN TO!" Wally cried out waking up from his unconscious state.

"Horny, death seeking, fun killing brats? Really that's all you got?" Robin smirked from the back of the car.

"Fuck off it woke you up!" Roy snapped, glaring daggers at the review mirror.

"For what it isn't even daylight!" Conner cried like a normal teen being woken up for school…in winter…when it`s cold.

"Look dumb asses." Roy nodded to the distance. They awed in exited tones. Suddnely everything became chaos again.

"I got the Camera!"

"Where is my hat?"

"Get my bag, it`s in the back!"

"Fuck you! Get it yourself!"

"Get your foot out of my face!"

"Put your foot in your mouth!"

"Shut up all of you!"

"Chicken!"

"What?"

"Just wanted something to call out."

"How about you shut up and give me the tape for the Video camera?"

"You better not tape me!"

"You said that last week and you loved it."

"OH!"

"NOT in the car."

"THERE ARE CLIDREN HERE, LIKE ROBIN!"

"I`m 17."

"HUSH CHILD THE ADULTS ARE TALKING ABOUT STUFF!"

"Do you have to yell?"

"YES!"

"I`m too old for this #!"

"The lights are killing my brain!"

"You don't have a brain Wally!"

"Says YOU!"

"Why does god hate me?"

"You can get through this."

*Tears*

"Roy is you crying?"

"AWWE!"

"BABY WANNA HUG?"

"F-Fuck YOU A-all!"

"I Say we go to the casino first!"

"Second that!"

"Were going to the hotel first."

"We talked about this in the Cave why does all this go to hell when we get in the car?"

"ROY!"

"WHAT! WHAT WALLY!? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, AFTER STOPPING TWICE FOR YOU TO THROWUP, AND HALUING YOUR ASS TO THE CAR WHAT COULD YOU WANT NOW?!"

The car as silent for a few moment and the only thing heard was the slight growl of the car.

"I have to pee."

"Yeah."

"Me two."

"I don't just need to pee."

"Super dump!"

Roy slammed his head into the wheel of the car making it beep randomly with every thud. Welcome to hell. Welcome to Vegas!

**A/N: Do you want moreeee? I`m still wide wake! Please review and tell me what you think about it oh and let me know if you want see something happen in this little vacation. I already have more torture for Roy if you guys/girls want it? **


	2. Vagas: Part 2

**A/N: Ok I realize that last chapter had a few errors in it so I`ll try and work that out this chapter…The fun continues! Please review, let me know you like it! And plus after Vegas I`m gonna need some idea`s for thing the team should do next, any idea`s? ;:D**

"Boy`s on this side of the room girls on the other side." Kaldur instructed. They did so jumping on the beds and rolling on the floor till they were firmly planted on the ground gazing up at Kaldur excitedly. Wally turned the video camera around letting it get a good shot of everyone. Even Roy, who flipped him off.

"This is where we meet up if anything happens, met here at twelve, and understood?"

"Agreed." They all coursed. Robin raised his hand and everyone turned to stare big eyed at him, they were ready to go, ready to party and he was holding them back! KILL! BIRD!

He walked around the room handing out small cards, the 'I will kill you' looks quickly turned into ones of love and admiration as they realized what it was. Driver's license!

"Now, bars, casino`s and other off limit thing are now…limited." Robin smiled smugly at his genius. Roy raised an eye brow at him, "Aren't we supposed to be against this kind of stuff?"

"Shut it Roy you're not the only one who can have fun." Artemis growled. Roy started to gag looking at her like she had lost her mind, "I wasn't having fun I was addicted to pain killers and heroine!"

Everyone rolled they eyes and got up to leave before Kaldur stopped them, "Wait, few rules. No drinking," they nodded understanding, "and not stealing." Again a stiff nod before they left and separated quickly, Wally and Robin, Zatanna and Megan, Conner and Roy, Artemis and Kaldur.

**Wally and Robin**

The streets were crowded with hundreds of people laughing and drinking and playing games. This looked fun! Dick hit Wally with his elbow, "Where to speedster?"

"I don't know, what about there?" he pointed to a large building with a line longer than the Cave was wide. "Can we get in?" Wally asked Dick, who smirked, "Dude, I`m rich, you know I can get anywhere with money and this ID card right."

"My apologies." Wally snickered. They walked across the street ignoring the do not cross signs until they reached a tall man guarding the door, "Reservations?" the man asked. Dick gestured for the man to lower at his height, and handed him a fifty, "Good enough?" Dick asked smugly as the man let them in.

"Nice!" Wally and Dick high fived together and they barged past the millions of people on the dark club with the loud music until they reached two empty seats at the bar, "Are you old enough?"

Dick and Wally turned to the bar tender, "What?" they asked trying to hear over the music.

"Are you old enough to be in here?" The man yelled. Wally gasped, "Why, I am flattered, Aren't you buddy he`s complementing how young we look!" Wally slammed down the fake id and grinned broadly. "But as you can see, you are very old."

Robin nodded absent mindedly looking around the room, "Yep geezers."

The man rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Of all people, why do I get stuck with you?" Roy asked narrowing his eyes at Conner who shot him the same dirty look, a bit of confusion in his eyes as well, "What?" Roy said, "Just because I said you weren't a mole doesn't mean I have to like you."

Conner rolled his eyes, "Why did you even come if you didn't want to?"

"You guys caught me at a moment." Roy said in a low voice clearing his throat. Conner raised an eye brow, "You're not going to cry again are you?"

"I wasn't crying!" Roy snapped turning on him jabbing a finger into his chest.

"ROY!"

Roy lowered his head in agony as Wally and Robin hobbled over to him and hugged him and Superboy lovingly. "We really missed you." Wally said grabbing Roy`s face in one hand and shacking him. Roy immediately pulled away angered, "What is your problem?"

"We care too much." Robin sighed hugging Conner who seemed quite amused by the situation. "Why are you acting this way?" Robin grinned from ear to ear then.

Without answering him he came to hug Roy, "You know, you're like a brother to me right?" Robin asked Wally 'awed' in the background, and Robin continued, "were a lot alike you and…me but you have to loosen up bro, or I'm gonna kick your ass for dampening my mood." Robin and Wally started to laugh hysterically but Roy saw threw the act, "Your drunk."

"And you're _sexy_!" Wally said kissing the brick Wall beside them. Conner chuckled, and looked at his watch, "It`s been over and hour and you already managed to break one of Kaldur`s rules, nice going."

Wally gave a faint hiccup, "when have you ever know us to be rule fol- fol-followers?"

Roy and Conner shared a look, "Good point, come on." He grabbed Robin and Superboy grabbed Wally's arm, Robin put both fist up trying to be threatening and failed, "where are you taking we?"

"One you mean 'us' and two back to the hotel. Your drunk and there are limits the what you can do it that state."

"Fuck limits!" Wally yelled.

"Wally," Robin stated looking the Conner and Roy with huge eyes, "I think they wanna be alone."

"What?" Wally and the others asked confused. Then Wally nodded, "Okay let`s go find someone else."

"Agreed brother!" They tried to walk away but Roy grabbed them by the collars of their shirts, "I hate to say this but you guys are staying with us."

"So admit it you do have feelings for her!" Wally cried.

"What?" Roy asked, Wally pointed at the wall then seemed to forget what he was talking about. "Let`s go find Artemis!"

"ARTY!" Robin screamed throwing his arms straight in the air causing people around them to stare.

"Cheese!" Wally yelled back.

"Okay let's go." Roy and Conner started to haul the others away and finally made back to the hotel. Conner threw Wally onto the bed, "Sleep it off."

"You almost broke my camera!" Wally cried his eyes watering.

"Um, Sorry?" Conner said. Roy held up a hand, "Don't apologize to the dumb asses."

"Did you just say Xbox?" Robin asked. Roy pinched the bridge of his nose and suddenly something hard and plastic hit his face.

"BOOYA!" Robin cried holding up two other water bottles. Roy dug his fingers into his red hair, and walked over snatching the water from the drunk teen. He opened it and poured it on his head.

Robin just sat and stared at the water as it hair got soaked. Conner did the same with Wally growling when Wally spit some of the water out at him. "Ass hole."

Wally smiled and picked up the video recorder and placed it on the pillow, "Let`s watch loony tones."

Robin sat up from the bed "Yeah!"

"WAIT!" Roy jumped when at Wally`s sudden outburst. The speedster despite his drunken state ran to the mini fridge and down a bottle of vodka and Roy jumped for him. "NO!"

Zatanna and M`gann smiled at each other and their prizes; with their powers they had quickly turned every game into a jack pot for themselves. Now they were headed back to the hotel to drop off the millions of things they had won.

She wasn't going to lie they were both kind of drunk and out of it, she didn't even remember where they got the drinks but it was something that had happened so they dealt with it. They opened the door to the room and stumbled in narrowing their eyes at the sight before them. Conner , Roy , Wally and Robin were sitting on the floor passing a large vodka bottle around, M`gann stumbled over to them and grabbed it away making Conner cry out in surprise them smile when he saw her, "Oh hey baby, how`s was work?"

"fine." She replied sitting beside Conner. They dropped the stuff and Zatanna notice wally grabbed a small box from the pile and rub whatever it was on Roy`s head. The teen look like he was half way from passing out. He didn't even notice Wally was putting stuff in his hair.

After half an hour or so they called room service and ordered five pizza`s. No one really ate any but Conner and M`gann did stuff some down to garbage disposal laughing hysterically when they turned it on.

"Wally!" Zatanna called to the teen who looked up from washing Roy's hair which had been a very productive thing for him, she just couldn't remember what he was doing. "Catch!" she threw the slice of pizza to the teen but it hit the wall and Wally laughed, "have you ever noticed me and her share the same name?"

"Who?" Robin asked in wonder. Wally pointed at the wall. And Zatanna laughed. "Is that why you are the Wallman?"

"No I go to Kroger." Wally objected.

**A/N: the night is only beginning! Questions must be answered, what has wally done to Roy`s hair, how will they pay for the pizza, what are Artemis and Kaldur up to? And will the garbage disposal ever work again!**


	3. Vagas: Part 3

**Artemis and **Kaldur stumbled into the hotel, she knew that restaurant was bad, now, they were stoned. It was odd how they tried to remain completely carful about what was going on around them but hadn't notice what was in the brownies.

They pushed the door opened and closed it and she fell on the bed too tired to care. She could hear the others but didn't know if it was real or not.

Wally lay besides her giggling, he waved at her his hands coated with an old color, and she was going to ask but realized she didn't care. She and Wally shared a look and started to giggle lightly, she grabbed his hand, "Nice." She muttered as the color transferred to her hands.

"We made art with Roy`s hair." Wally chuckled, she could tell he was drunk and she pulled the camera that was beside her head and placed it on his chest, Wally picked it up tiredly and smiled into it, "We are the future! Take a good look because, this is who you`ll be following." He slowly spun the camera around the room to see M`gann and Conner drinking what was left of the empty bottle, Roy was passed out on the floor next to Kaldur, and the video caught a small glimpse of Zatanna and Robin disappearing in the bathroom together.

"Tada!" Wally said then pressed a button and the video was off.

Roy sat up his head hurt, why did it hurt. He buried his head in his hands and ran a hand threw his dry hair. If he hadn't cried at the beginning of the trip he sure was now, he quickly pulled the trash can closer and sat humming to himself as the others slowly go up.

Kaldur and Artemis were the next ones up groaning and moaning about life`s unfair games.

"Why?" Roy cried as his head started to spin, Kaldur opened his mouth to say something but when he turned to the Speedster he closed his mouth instantly.

"What." Roy asked. Did he have a scar? Had he gotten into some type of gag war over night, maybe got a tattoo! He moved as fast as his legs could carry him to the bathroom but fell back when Robin and Zatanna exited the restroom. Roy shared a look with the other three people. Then back to Robin who muttered, "Don't ask. Don't talk, don't cry Roy." Once they left the bathroom he walked in and if he wasn't in the middle of a hangover he would have screamed bloody murder to Wally, who else could have died his hair green!

He clenched his teeth together then took a few body shacking breaths before leaving the restroom and 'Accidently' smacking Wally over the head with and empty water bottle as he passed.

"OHH my Brian." Wally cried grabbing his red hair in a fist.

Roy sat down on the floor leaning against the pizza covered wall, "You don't have one."

Finally after six glasses of ginger ale a few ice packs and a clear head they were able to make a plan, Roy sat on the counter looking over the others, "Okay, now a few rules we need to lay down."

They all moaned to show they were listening. He smirked served them right for putting him through hell! He was gonna kill Wally brutally, kill, beat, and castrate the speedster once he felt better.

"Not a word to the League," they hummed in agreement.

"Not a word to Batman." Nods.

"And we are never, ever! Going to do anything like this again."

"Here. Here." They called.

"Now." Roy said standing up, "I have something I need to do?"

"You're not going to cry are you?" M`gann asked shaking her head. Roy sighed, "NO I NOT GONNA CRY!"

He spun around to Wally and the boy`s eyes got wide with a slight apologetic smirk plastered on his face. "It`ll wash out?"

"Yeah in the next three mouths!" Roy lunged for the teen`s throat, and that was it.

Probably about a month later Batman found the tape from the video, showed it to the League and nothing was ever the same between the two groups. As for the Road trips, there were more from where that came from.

**A/N: What other fun stuff should they do?**


	4. Two Pranksters

"Hurry up!" Robin growled looking out the door frame and into the empty sliver hall. It was ghostly, and eerily quiet. He hated quiet. It was for him not anyone else.

"Patience boy wonder it`s almost done."

Robin stepped back inside and smiled, perfect. Wally and Robin shared a look and started to giggle childishly, "You got the food?"

"Check!" Wally grinned.

"I got the bow." Robin smiled.

"I got the toys." Wally smirked dusting off the pink paint on his hands.

"We got the suits." Robin cheeked.

"Are we missing something?" Wally asked raising his eye brow. Robin pinched his chin in thought. "We got the fake timer right?"

"Of course, what else?" Wally asked. This couldn't place his finger on it but he couldn't for the life of himself remember what it was. Robin narrowed his eyes then smiled, "Paint roofing!"

"Exactly, ok were done here." Wally smiled. Robin sighed in deep relief.

"Good, I downloaded the security cameras to the Cave so we can watch everything!"

"Were not going too far with this right?" Wally asked, Robin shook his head as if it was the easiest question in the world. "Good." Wally said simply, "Let`s get out of the watch tower, it`s getting kind of creepy."

They quickly raced out of the tower leaving a trail of hidden objects.

Wally and Robin pulled the couch over to the computer along with the coffee table for all the food and snacks they had prepared for the evening. They had everything from Pop rocks to Pepsi and Popcorn to jelly beans. They were ready.

Robin turned on the computer and flopped on the sofa taking a hand full of popcorn and shoving it down his throat as the multiple different camera views came on.

"What first?" Robin asked. Wally pursed his lips in thought, "Paint tiles, it`ll be the first to go off."

"Tiles here we come!" Robin typed a few things into the computer and it showed the setting of their prank, it was a normal hallway, but if they had anyone was as smart as them they would realize what would happen if they stepped on the sinking tile.

It wasn't long before Hawk woman and Wonder woman were seen in the hall, Wally and Robin giggled madly their eyes wide as Hawk woman stepped on the sinking tile. Paint suddenly poured from the ceiling and coated them and the two teens roared with laughter at the ladies steaming faces.

"OLLIE!" Wonder woman screamed, they laughed even harder, they would never get blamed, no one had even seen them in the tower but the best of it was someone else was taking the heat for it!

"It`s so much funnier when it happens to other people!" Robin laughed. Wall nodded, "Okay, G-go to the cafeteria!"

"Oh yes! I can't wait!"

Soon the whole Justice League cafeteria was visible, but Robin zoomed in on one of the foods, meatloaf! But it wasn't the meat loaf that had they smirking happily, it was the thumb inside the meat loaf. Now the thumb was fake but the League didn't have a clue about it. Nor did they when it got dumped on Red Arrow`s plate!

Robin started to choke on his popcorn as he laughed historically, they always seemed to find some way to fuck Roy`s day up! Like on their last road trip…

Wally patted his friend on the back and bit his lips to try to hide his laughter he was saving it for the best part. Roy sat down opposite of Green Lantern and they seemed to be in friendly conversation. Roy put his fork down and didn't notice the fake thumb on his fork but Green Lantern did.

"He`s not doing anything." Robin coughed. Green Lantern stared wide eyed as Roy put it in his mouth. Robin and Wally held their breath and suddenly GL Leapt forward and slapped Roy making him spit out the food.

"DON'T EAT IT!" he cried. Robin and Wally happened to be taking a large drink at the time and they spit it out on the floor their faces red from oxygen deprivation.

The best pat was…

"He doesn't even know he spit out the food!" Robin cried tears of laughter rolling down his face. It was true, GL was freaking out looking in the younger hero`s mouth and trying to find the thumb.

"YOU ATE IT!"

"He didn't eat it." Wally cried in a low voice as both their voices became hoarse from the laughter.

"Next, go next!" Wally yelled to Robin who turned the channel. They went to the control room and Robin chuckled, "Perfect."

Flash was in the control room and it had everything in that room but what they were focusing on was the supergun, the large weapon that was the watch tower. Dick tossed the small red button to Wally, "Would you like the honor?"

"Of course dear sir." Wally pressed the button and the room Flash was in gave a loud beep and the computer in the tower started to count down, "20 seconds till destruction of happy harbor."

Robin and Wally grinned at each other, now it was time to see how much the league cared for them.

"Oh my GOD!" Flash cried. He raced away and it was seconds later when he arrived with Batman and J`onn Jones.

"HURRY DO SOMETHING!" Flash cried.

"What the hell did you do to it, it won't stop the count down!" Batman snapped. Flash grabbed Batman`s shoulders and spun him around so they were face to face, "BATMAN SAVE OUR BABIES!"

Robin laughed at Wally, "He called you his baby!"

"I`m doing everything I can! DON'T WORRY BILLIONS OF DOLLARS IN SOFTWAE I WONT LET YOU DIE!" Batman yelled. Wally and Robin laughed.

"M`GAAAAAAAAANN!" J`onn Jones screamed and dived into the control panel. Just as planed the timer went off at five seconds and the adults sighed in relief. Batman grabbed Flash`s face and pulled in and inch for his hate filled eyes," Not a word to the children!"

The other two nodded and silently agreed that they hadn't almost blown them up. Nice to know they were being told everything.

"NEXT!"

Right on time when they switch the camera Green Arrow came into the they room, he walked straight to the book case and pulled a book down then put it back, the book case slowly started to turn and the two boys looked on in anticipation as it came to a halt and Green Arrow let out a faint gasp.

He bow`s were died pink.

Robin looked at Wally, "What is it with you and dyeing thing abnormal colors?"

"Pink isn't abnormal." Wally said. Robin shrugged, "if you die something a different color it immediately becomes and abnormal color to the object."

"Whatever."

Green arrow sobbed over his bows and Robin and Wally sighed, "This is just depressing." Robin nodded and turned to another camera, to Hawkman. Who was getting things out of the Landry.

"Do these guys live here every hour of the day?" Wally asked. Robin shrugged, "Not everyone can be billionaire vigilantes."

"I suppose."

Hawkman gasped as he pulled everything out of the wash it had all been died yellow, even Superman`s spare cape! NO one disrespects the cape!

"Next!" Robin yawned; it came down to Super man who was in the hall way, yet another simple step on the wire trick with and extra twist. Finally when the wire pulled the roof opened and tiny Kryptonite toy`s fell on top of him, they were obviously fake but superman took it pretty seriously.

"NOOOOOOO! KRYPTONITE! MY WEAKNESS!" Superman was buried under the hundreds of toy and he stuck his head out of the pile of toys like it was the hardest thing to do, "TELL LOIS I LOVE HER! TELL HER THERES NOTHING BETWEEN ME AND WONDER WOMAN!"

Robin and Wally started too choked on their food completely unaware of the fact Wolf was snacking on the cheese puffs. Robin glanced at Wally, "You know for a guy with only two major weaknesses he sure gets beat a lot." Wally`s eyes widened, "I KNOW RIGHT!"

"BATMAN, TAKE CARE OF LITTLE ME! SO HE CAN BETTER FOLLOW IN MY FOOT STEPS! REMEMBER CONNER WITH GREAT POWER COMES GREAT RESPONISIBLILY!"

They broke out laughing and rolled on the floor tears streaming from their eyes like they were high on joker gas. Suddenly something grabbed the collars of their shirts and they were dragged across the room, the two boys looked up to see Flash and Batman pulling them toward the Zeta tubes.

"What ever happened to being their babies?" Wally growled as the two teens went limp as their mentor's dragged them away.

**A/N: Finally got this completed! Whoa!**


	5. Boy Who Cried Wolf

"Wally?" Conner called, from his seat on the couch and the speedster walked out of the kitchen, "What?"

"Me and M`gann are going to the movie`s but that means you`ll be here alone," Conner blinked, Wally raised and eye brow, "Your point?" Wally asked, he wanted to be here but he was so board! Robin and Batman were on some stupid mission and no attachments, Artemis was sick with the flu, Kaldur was at the library and M`gann and Conner were going to the movies. Witch left him…here…alone…board.

Conner furrowed his brow, "I need you to take Wolf out for some exercise, Okay, he`s been really hyper lately so make sure he`s out there for a while and then back inside before night fall."

Wally nodded, "Wolf, exercise, in by nightfall, Okay."

"Bye guys!" M`gann called as they left, once they were gone Wolf let out a high pitch whine and then walked over to him and sniffed his face, Wally pushed the large Dog away. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."

They walked outside and Wally grabbed Wolf's basketball and leaned against the tree and threw it for the large dog. Wolf chased after it and after repeating this several times Wally let out a tired yawn. By the time wolf brought the ball back Wally was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

This was odd, this hadn't happened before; he had never been outside with Wally. Nor had he ever had someone fall asleep playing, the first thought that came to his mind was that Wally must be a large bore to the others. Who didn't like playing?

Wolf looked around the large forest surrounding the mountain and with a deep sigh walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Wally blinked back his tiredness and stretched looking around confused. He was outside the Cave…why? Then it hit him, he had been playing with Wolf. Wally got up and yawned, the sun was gone and his job was over.

"Come on Wolf lets go." Wally looked around, no wolf?

"Wolf!" Wally yelled. Wally spun around a panic starting to set in. Where was wolf! Wally cleared his throat and raced off at high speeds.

He wasn't on the mountain, he had checked, he wasn't in the kitchen, living room or bathrooms like he would usually be. He wasn't in the houses closest to the mountain, not at the beach or the forest. Where was WOLF! Now he was looking around the town closest. He was in civilian clothes and calling out Wolf. He must have looked crazy.

"Wolf, baby where are you!" He cried, and woman raised and eye brow at him and he raced over to her, "Have you seen and large dog bout yay big kind of greyish white, looks like he could eat a cow?"

The woman took a step back, "No, but have you tried the pound?"

"WHAT!" Wally cried and raced away and the woman`s eyes widen. "Boy`s and their dogs."

He wasn't at the pound but Wally was seriously thinking about getting a kitten as an apology for Superboy. WHERE WAS WOLF! he promised on his life that he would play with Wolf every day till he died in with his great doggyness and then keep his teeth on a chain as memory of the great wolf if he would just come back.

What would superboy say?

"_Where`s wolf?" Conner asked his eyes shining at the mention of the large beast, and Wally bit on his nails._

"_C-Conner, Wolf um- ran away." _

"_What?" Conner asked a frown suddenly coming on his face and a storm cloud drifted over his head. _

"_Wolf ran away." Wally said again. Conner`s bottom lip quivered and tears the size of basketballs leaked for the older teen`s eyes. "My baby`s gone!" Conner cried. Then his eyes became murderous, "DEATH TO WALLY!" _

Wally shuttered at the thought. Maybe Wolf was looking for Conner? What if the dog had gotten hit by a car! Or a train would probably be more effective. Suddenly as Wally continued to look around the street he saw a truck and in the back of the truck was a long fluffy white tail. WOLF!

Wally raced after the car almost catching it but it turned and Wally had to make the sharpest turn of his life to make it, suddenly his feet slipped on mud he was violently threw into the bay. Wally swam to the surface at took safety on a garbage load, he picked up a empty can of soup and threw it in frustration, suddenly all the trash fell on his head and he buried in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Wally walked wet, stinky, tired, and cold and upset into the Cave. He coughted great now he was sick. Prefect! The Zeta beam roared to life and Conner and M`gann walked in laughing happily. They waved hello and Wally took a deep breath. Was he going to tell them?

Before he could say anything Conner was already in his room, "Hey Wolf, is my bed comfy? You're such a good puppy! Yes you are!" Wally`s eyes widened and he raced to Conner`s room to see Conner rubbing the large dog`s belly.

"WOLF!" Wally cried, the dog jumped and blinked at him and Wally raced over and hugged the large creature.


	6. Cell time

After a strict talk with the League and about rules the team had a clear view of what not and what to do. They had made a long list after the Road trip and their pranks, and well right now they were breaking one of those rules.

"What do you think?" Wally asked pulling his handkerchief off his face and putting down the can of pain. Robin ginned, "Nice!"

They were in civilian clothes right now and in Roy`s apartment, they were making it more…homey. Putting it lightly they were doing graffiti on the walls of their friends apartment. Robin pointed at the very graphic pony he had painted, "You think he`ll like it?"

"Duh!" Wally smiled, "He`ll love it, and it matches the bed coverings." The speedster smiled. Robin nodded and put his brush down, "You paint that?" He asked pointing to the Flash symbol on the wall and Wally snickered, "Yep."

"Cools." So far they had covered half the apartment in weird paintings, like a Mini batman or animals like ponies an kittens. Roy needed to lighten up and what better way than receiving a gift from his best friends! They couldn't wait to see his face!

"Hey Dick…" Wally said. Dick didn't look at him being too focused on finishing he pony. "yeah?"

"who`s this?" Robin looked over to Wally to see him holding a framed photo of and old woman holding a fluffy Persian cat. "His mom maybe?" wally asked.

Robin scrunched his face up in disbelief, "No RE RE , Roy`s a clone he doesn't have one, that must mean…"

"WERE IN THE WRONG HOUSE!" Wally yelled, Robin and Wally raced to the front door but tripped in an effort to get there first, they fell on the door and landed half way in the hall and halfway in the apartment that wasn't Roy`s. But who was in the hall wasn't any better, "What the hell are you doing!" Roy snapped looking down at them.

Robin who had fallen ontop of Wally and smiled up at Roy, "Would you believe were star crossed lovers?"

"Maybe, but why are you in Miss. Mickeys home?" Roy growled.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

The three boys looked up to see the same old woman on her phone, "I`M CALLING THE POLICE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Lose my number, lose my face, you don't know me and I don't know you." Roy spat resting his head against the iron bars of the cell. Robin rolled his eyes, "It`s not so bad Roy, the cops believed we were waiting in the wrong house and the woman specifically said she left her door unlocked, so we only have to wait for bail."

"WHO THE HELL WOULD BAIL YOU OUT!" Roy snapped, "Everyone`s probably in heaven without dumb and dumber causing trouble, for mostly me, Where ever you go!"

Robin and Wally chuckled, "Roy…If anyone gets thrown in here with us, your my bitch." Robin declared, "It makes the smaller dude look more intimidating to have a bitch in jail."

"IM NOT YOUR BITCH!" Roy snapped. Wally chuckled, "your so Robin`s bitch."

"NO."

"Yes!" Robin declared. Roy narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No."

"Yes."

"Never."

"Never is just ever with and n in fount of it and ever can be transferred into FOREVER!" Robin smiled victoriously.

"Not in hell." Roy snapped.

"We are in hell." Wally smiled.

"FUCK YOU!" Roy spat coldly, "You should be mad to! Because of his guardian, BAT ASS, who made it a law for people to be held for 48 instead of the original time!"

"That`s not my fault." Dick said, "your just being **BITCH**Y…Bitch."

Roy was about to lung for the bird`s throat but a cop passing by his the bars with a baton, "Clam it Retards! Some people are trying to sleep!"

Wally sight, "this why the joker always gets out of Arkam, Sleeping guards." Robin nodded.

"This is why we created the team, except Roy, he was bitchy about it first." Roy ignored the teen, if he didn't say anything they would leave him alone before he was arrested for murder.

"Yeah, Roy`s a badass." Wally snickered.

"So Badass!" Robin giggled childishly. The room became silent and Roy closed his eyes leaning his head on the cold bars in peace. Suddenly a tin can hit him on the head and his eyes flashed open to see both boy pointing at one another, "It was him!" they said together.

Roy took deep breath trying to calm down.

Wally tiltled his head at Roy, "You shouldn't fall asleep, you know what happens if you do."

"No, enlighten me." Roy spat. Robin snicked and Wally continued.

"You become someones bitch!" The boy rolled over laughing an Roy got up taking a step toward them, Robin raised his hands in defense, "whelm, Roy, Whelm!"

"I`m gonna beat the whelm out of your mother fucking face." Roy snapped grabbing the laughing Teens shirt and pulling him up, Robin continued to laugh not really seeing Roy as a threat.

"What, You gonna give me a swirly?" Robin giggled, Roy`s eyes brightened, "Good idea!"

"NO! ROBIN!" Wally leapt for Roy and the three landed on the floor tussling, only Roy was trying to physically hurt them.

"Are you done yet?"

The boys, still linked in one ball of fighting mass saw Conner and M`gann holding the keys to the cell.

"DID YOU STEAL THOUGHS!?" Roy asked.

Conner chuckled, "No, we aren't the ones in the jail cell."

M`gann opened the cell up and they walked out, "So…" smiled, "How was the other side of life, the darker side?"

Wally grinned and looked at his watch, "We gained some great perspective in the…four hours we`ve been here."

Robin pointed at Roy like a kid would point at a toy in Wal-Mart, "Roy was my Bitch!"

"That's nice." Conner smiled.

"I`M NOT YOUR BITCH!" Roy yelled again and attacked.

A/N: ARGGGGGGRGEHEHARHADGHDTHATHA DGTHBGTJNZRYKTDIGJKMARYK! LOL, it took me forever to post this! Any other things you guys would like to see?


	7. Justice Babies

**A/N: You guys ****are just soooo amazing with your great reviews! WOW you guys chose a hard on to write, anyway hope you like it. **

Flash, Batman, Superman, and Martian man hunter came entered the cave, they all narrowed their eyes as the whole cave was pitch black, odd. They became cautious as they searched the rooms for the team and finally found them in the living room.

Flash`s eye were wide with awe, "Our Babies are so CUTE!"

"SHHHHH!" The other mentors growled. They turned back to them team who had fallen asleep while watching a movie, Wally had his head lain on top of Robin`s while Robin had his head buried in Wally`s shoulder drooling on the teen`s shirt.

M`gann and Conner were curled up next to them happily snoozing while Kaldur had fallen asleep in the arm chair with Artemis leaning against the chair on the floor next to Zatanna.

"AWE!" They all said and Superman glanced at Batman, who glared at him, "Fuck off, I know when I see something cute, I`m not chicken to say it." The Dark Knight growled. Flash took out a camera and started to snap pictures of them.

"Babies!" Superman squeaked as he smiled at Conner, "he looks so adorable when he`s asleep."

Flash`s eyes began to water and he smiled, "I can't take it! BABIES WE LOVE YOU AND YOU BABY MINI SUPER HERO VERSION OF US!" all the teen jolted away and Robin and Wally quickly separated and tried to look manly. Conner`s adorable face instantly became annoyance as everyone woke up wide eyed, Wally Didn't have a chance to leap out of the way as Flash picked him up and shook him like a rag doll, "MY BABY!"

"W-WHAT- T-T-The H-H-Hell!" Wally cried out as Flash shook him faster that the speed of light.

"God, just die!" Zatanna growled sheepishly, Robin smiled, "Say it back words?"

Robin turned to Batman raising an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to confess you deep affection for my cuteness."

"Don't be stupid." Batman growled and Robin lowered his head, Batman couldn't help but sigh and give him a hug, "ROBY!"

Robin laughed, "Much better."

Conner looked at Superman who grabbed him in a bone crushing hug, "LITTLE ME! YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!"

"I know." Conner sighed, "It`s my down fall."

Artemis and Zatanna and Kaldur quickly slipped out of sight as J`onn showered his niece with gifts.

"M`GANN!"

"UNCLE J`ONN!"

"M`GANN!"

"PRESENTS!" she yelled opening one.

"I hope you rot in hell!" Wally screamed at Flash who couldn't help but pull on Wally`s cheeks. "BATMAN OUR BABIES AE SO CUTE"

"I KNOW!" Batman cried hugging Robin till the boy wonder tried to pull away, "I`m not used to this much love…It hurts."

"You're telling me." Conner coughed as Superman hugged Conner almost strangling him. .

Robin tried to push batman away, "Okay enough love." He growled. Batman only hugged him tighter, "ROBBY POO!"

Suddenly Superman grabbed Robin from Batman still hold Conner in one arm as he threw Robin in the air so high he could touch the roof.

"MY BABY!" Batman cried. Robin raised an eyebrow so…this is what it was like to fly. He was so involved in thought he didn't realize he was about to fall on M`gann, but her uncle did.

"M`GAAAAAAAAN" He yelled diving for her and getting her out of harm's way as Robin landed in the boxes of toys. He popped his head out with a smile, "He He."

"ROBBY!" Batman cried and leaped for him, suddenly few things happened at once, One: Robin threw a game cube at Batman, Wally, Conner and M`gann broke away from their mentor and Robin jumped out of the pile of toys throwing gas bombs.

"Disappear!" they all yelled. Once the gas had cleared Flash sighed. They mentors headed to the Zeta tube and once they were back to the Watch tower they started to chuckle and laugh, Batman smiled darkly, "They're not the only ones who can play pranks." The league gave each other high fives before returning to work.

**A/N: Sorry this was so short I didn't know what else to put into it. **


	8. Play boy advice not included

**A/N: Okay I got a few idea figured out so here`s one of them…: ) this take place sometime during season 1 but takes a turn to the five year skip, the setting it confusing if you think about it…**

"…Okay I`ll just talk to you later Artemis!" Wally waved goodbye as Artemis went through the zeta tube. Wally sighed not noticing Robin walk in right behind him and started to lean on the door way, "That`s pathetic." The younger boy crackled.

"Fuck off," Wally growled grabbing his chin in thought, "I know what I'm doing wrong thought, I need advice, from a lady`s man, someone who knows what there thinking."

Zatanna walked over to Robin and kissed him on the cheek, "See you later cutie."

"Bye Zee." Robin waved, "What were you saying Wally?"

Wally spun around, "I need to take to Conner!"

Dick rolled his eyes, "Okay, he`s in the living room with Megan and Barbara."

Wally pulled Robin along, "I can already tell I`ve made a good choice."

They entered the living room to see all three team-mates on the couch watching a documentary about cats, "Conner!"

"What?" Conner asked turning around on the couch to face the two. Robin slid away and walked over to Barbara who laughed with him and played with the end of his yellow cape, "You know I though the pixie boots were sexy." She giggled.

"Really?" Robin asked, "Because Mr. Freeze thought they were _**cool**_, get it?"

Barbara giggled weather in pity or in actual amusement no one knew Wally didn't even notice to focused on What Conner was saying "… and we took wolf for a walk-,"

Wally`s eyes got wide, and he covered Conner`s mouth quickly, "Sorry dude, I don't have to type of money to get Artemis a dog. Come one Robin we got to go see Kaldur!"

"My birdy boy." Barbara waved. Robin smiled, "Bye Babs!"

Robin ran up to catch up with his friend as they entered the kitchen to find Rocket and Kaldur chatting.

"KALDUR, I need girl advice!" he hurried over to his leader while Rocket hugged Robin close to her chest, "Your so cute and tiny and such a bad boy."

"It`s my charm." Robin chuckled falling into the hug.

"Just tell her how you feel my friend." Aqualad smiled placing a hand on Wally`s shoulder and failing to notice the slight twitch of the speedster`s left eye. "And risk embarrassing myself, or worse her saying no, hell no!"

Wally pulled Robin away from Rocket and dragged him to the Zeta beam, "Where to now Wall-man?" Robin asked.

Wally typed in co-ordinates, "Roy`s house."

"Okay." Robin smiled. They disappeared and popped up in Roy`s shed and they pushed their way out. Robin smiled as they walked up to Roy`s new old and creepy house, "Hey wally, you know you could just ask me about dating right?"

"HA!" Wally laughed, "Your thirteen dude, you`ve never had a girlfriend."

"If you say so." Robin snickered. Roy walked out of the house laughing with a pretty blonde girl in a tight pink dress. Roy instantly saw them and the smile disappeared to a wave of hate and annoyance.

"Go on." Robin nodded to Wally who ran up to Roy, "Roy, I promise, were no here to get you arrested or ruin your day, I need girl advice." Wally pleaded.

Roy narrowed his eyes, "For whom?"

"Artemis." Wally whined.

Roy started to laugh and the other two didn't notice the girl walk over to Robin who folded his arms over his chest. "Kitty." He nodded coolly.

"Robby poo, don't be like that-," she whine seductively, tapping her nails on his chest.

"I think it`s a good act considering the fact you had your ex-boyfriend try and eat me." She batted her eyes at him and Robin shook his head, Kitty pecked him on the lips, "Not my fault if you have a little bit of a arachnophobia." She said leaning closer.

"I take care of my fears." Robin smirk placing his hands on her hips and pushing her away.

"Robin," Wally growled, "Time to go."

"Who now?" Robin asked in a hurry to get away.

"Now we go to uncle Barry, if he can't help me no one can." Wally growled.

_Ring ring _

Robin looked at his phone and smirked reading the text_. _

_Hey robin- Starfire_

_Hey! Star- robin_

_Are you busy? - Starfire_

_Yeah, sry, ttyl? –Robin_

_Definatly!- starfire. _

"Wally." Robin blinked. Wally raised up his hand, "If it`s advice from you about girls, it can only embarrass me, so pay attention you`ll learn a lot."

Robin pocketed his phone, and smug look on his face, "If you say so." He smiled.


	9. Messy situations

**A/N: Wow I haven't been on here in forever! More Bird and Flash yay! **

"Here stur this." Robin handed him a ladle and Wally took it from his stirring the contents in the bowl slowly, Robin jumped onto the counter and opened up the higher cabinets shuffling threw this his hands moving slowly from object to object. Wally snickered, "Hey, Robin look."

Dick looked over his shoulder to see Wally hunched over the bowl, an evil contorted look on his face as he stirred the bowl, "Mawhahahaha! I`m a witch."

Dick rolled his eyes, "you don't believe in magic." he pointed out throwing a box of sugar at the teen`s head, "OW!"

Wally picked it up and poured half the contents into the odd liquid, while Dick jumped down from the counter and beside him, Robin pushed him away from the bowl and snatched the ladle from his hands trading him for a list, "Here, we need these things."

"Be back in a Flash!" Wally giggled happily after Dick handed the boy his credit card. He heard the zeta beam signal Wally`s departure and Roy harper`s arrival. There was a small gaging sound before Roy stuck his head threw the door, "God what is that smell."

"Heaven and cherries." Robin giggled smirking at the red headed archer that had been the punch line to so many of his and Wally`s jokes even from year one.

"Really `casue it smells like wolf made a mess in here." Roy argued.

"Then go clean it up and come help me with this." Robin ordered waving the boy away, Roy frowned, "What are you doing anyway?"

Robin took a deep breath before putting the ladle down and facing Roy, "Well, batman is stalking Alfred who went on vacation and I`m staying here for the hole week and everyone left for this stupid school thing that M`gann dragged them to then their going shopping and while they left me and Wally were playing Uno and watching the cooking show because that stupid crap Conner watches will eventually kill me and drive some one to their eventually death, any who we thought if M'gann can cook witch she is by my standers iffy then so can we."

While Dick tried to catch his breath after that short story and major detail Roy looked around, "Um, I don't see anything remotely close to eatable Robin, what are you making?"

Robin pursed his lips in thought, "umm, home made brownies, home-made chocolate milk a few other things and many things that involve bacon, here." Robin handed him a piece of bacon and Roy threw it over his shoulder not even daring to try it. "Um what's that?" He pointed to the bowl on the counter, Robin smiled, "The mega drink."

"The mega what?" Roy gasped. if he heard right then he was glad Batman was away stalking his butler because a few months back Wally, Conner and Robin had made the same thing to boast Conner speed an hyperactivity. apparently it gave Conner something that no one thought to teen had or should have beyond M`gann... affection, anyone who came in a mile of the teen instantly had the kid as a new back pack.

literally.

"It`s not like last time." Robin snickered seeing Roy`s horror.

"How!?" Roy snapped.

"I`m not giving it to Conner I`m giving it to Wally." Robin snickered. Roy took a deep breath, "Okay Robin I`m sorry, I have to snap your neck, you`ll be missed and I`ll say good things about you at the funeral as long as you stay dead."

"Haha, shut up Roy your such a kidder." Robin giggled, even though it was obvious he wasn't. "Here mess around with this, it`s flammable so keep it away from my brownies."

"Shut the hell up I know how to cook." Roy hissed. Robin raised and eyebrow, "Really how?"

Roy rolled his eyes, " How do you think? I lived with Roy, it was either vodka and airplane peanuts every night or I learn for myself."

"Did you have a chief hat?" Robin asked grinning ear to ear.

Roy glared at the younger boy for a moment, "If you keep staring at me like that I will beat you with a crow-bar."

Robin snickered and flicked some chocolate at his face, "get to work chief Roy."

"GAHH!"

Robin and Roy jumped in fear at the sudden interruption, as Wally ran into the room and dumped all the things onto the floor, Robin and him instantly jumped in and undid everything not even caring where it went or if it was supposed to go there, Roy just watched sitting on the counter just incase there was a fire or a small explosion.

"Let me stir the mega drink!" Wally yelled happily pushing Robin out of the way.

"NO your to slow stirring, go and check on...everything else that should keep you busy." Robin hissed pulling the bowl away from the older teen.

"PLEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSE! I have to stir it! I`m not slow!" Wally moaned and leapt for the bowl as Robin put in over his head, Roy pulled it from his hands and put in on the counter, "Both of you shut up." he growled, "God you sound like children."

"We are." Wally and Robin snickered in unison. Roy pinched the bridge of his nose, "and this is why I drink."

"Aw you do care enough about our antics to cry over them." Wally smiled rubbing up against him, Roy jumped away, "HOLY hell! he hissed, "No! Stay away any time you even think about me or get me in your head much less have me in the room my day is ruined. DO NOT TOUCH ME!"

"Wow," Robin sighed, I cant believe, YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE DRICK STUPID HA!" Robin lunged for him and Wally being kid flash matched his speed and crashed into him.

"NO!" Roy hissed jumping onto the counter and holding the bowl over his head, Robin and Wally jumped after him and Roy lost his footing after seeing a small flicker of fire and the bowl tipped over covering all three of them in sticky orange soda like material.

"Fire!" Robin cried jumping onto Roy`s shoulders and pointing at the small flame, Roy growled, "It`s just a small-,"

Suddenly the fire burst even higher connecting to threw other objects, each exploded and covered them in everything so no one was recognizable, the fire died quickly on it`s own just as Roy, Robin, and Wally walked into the living room covered from head to toe in brown, orange, something pink and bacon.

"Roy?" Wally asked looking over to the steaming teen.

"What?" Roy growled threw clenched teeth.

Wally licked his lips, "A-Are you going to cry-"

"NO I`M NOT GOING TO CRY!" Roy yelled.

"IIIIIIAAIEEEEEEEEEE!"

the three gasped and looked to the zeta beam to see Conner, Artemis, and M`gann and Kaldur standing at the Zeta beam. Conner`s eyes were wide, "ALIENS!"

"Were not aliens dumb ass," Roy growled.

"Roy, Wally, Robin, what happened. Aqualad asked.

"Food." Roy sighed, Conner walked over to him and poked him in the side before licking his finger, "Hmmm, you taste like bacon and..."

Conner`s arms instantly wrapped around Roy, not caring about what ever was one Roy, "I love you." Conner admired Roy with big blue eyes.

"I hate life." Roy growled.

"AWE!" Wally and Robin laughed, "Group hug!" They hugged him and Conner while the others just pinched the bridges of their noses to hide their giggles.

**A/N: I will be back today and with more Roy torture, don't get me wrong I love Roy, anyway let me know if you want to see something specific in the stories or another Arc. PEACE ^^V **


	10. Play time

Robin, Wally and Roy sat on the sofa switching threw T.V shows, it had been a rarely boring day and soon the archer was asleep on the couch during a monkey program that made Conner leave the cave completely even if he was in his room he could still hear it.

Robin elbowed Wally in the side, "Dude wanna go fuck with people."

"What?" Wally asked wide eyed, "You got to have more sneaking then that dude what if someone heard?"

"So ones here?" Dick smirked, "here, lets start now." Robin pulled out a Syringe and put it in Roy`s arm knocking the teen out more then he already was, "Should be good for a while." Dick said, "Here take this." Dick pulled a bag out from under the couch and handed it to Wally who looked inside smiling at the face paint. "You really are prepared for everything!"

"Of course, I`ll go get the dye."

Wally straddled Roy and leaned against the older boy`s chest and started to draw unicorns on his face. he colored Roy`s lips red and outlined them in yellow, Wally looked up and blinked eye to eye with Red tornado, Wally blinked winded eyed after the robot said nothing about the way he was sitting on Roy`s lap and so close to his face, "Um... It`s not what it looks like."

Red tornado walked away just as Robin walked in carrying a bucket and some gloves.

Robin quickly did the teen`s hair to a bright neon yellow and brushed it back like one of those grease movies from way back that Alfred made him watch. Finally they left the cave and hacked the zeta beam and teleported to the watch tower.

They walked threw the empty halls looking for something to do when Wally looked out the window and gestured to Robin.

"Hey SUPER-MAN!" Robin yelled, "I LOVE YOU!"

"I'LL BE YOU REAL SON!" Wally laughed threw the window as Superman and Green lantern fixed something out in space on the tower. The two men frowned and blinked at them before looking away. Maybe Green Lantern couldn't her them but Superman could.

"Hey dude follow my lead," Wally burst out laughing as he leaned against the window and started to lick the glass. Robin lost his breath and ended up doing the same, They started humming while they licked the window trying to get Superman`s attention.

"Oper-man!" Dick yelled as he continued to lick the window. The Alien glanced at them and they was enough to earn and contorted stare from both men Green lantern pursed his lips to stop from laughing and Superman face palmed himself, they took that chance to run off down the halls, it wasn't long till they came to the computer room where Flash was.

They lean against the wall just out side and Wally nudged him in the side, "Barry has major problems with yelling and orders, help me out here."

They ran in and Jumped onto the back of the Barry`s chair, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GO GO GO GO!"

"WHAT!" Barry screamed jumping up.

Dick pointed to the door, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RUN FLASH GO RUN RUN!"

"OKAY!"

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE GO!" Wally screamed at his mentor, Flash ran out of the room like he was there and gone one second. Robin snickered, "hero`s are so weird."

"Tell me about it, hey what about bats does he have anything like Barry does?" KF asked wide eyed, Robin nodded, "Sorta, If I yell Joe Chills name then he goes into this super long speech about justice and how were the only people who can save the world because of our past, Its all very depressing so I don't mention it unless I have to distract him, get out of something or if I want a hug, he`ll hug\choke me when he talks, he gets so into he doesn't realize he`s actually hugging me."

Wally snickered, "Dude we should so do that."

"Ehh, Maybe last, that way anyone chasing us will be distracted by Batman`s inspiring words of wisdom." Robin said.

"Okay, hey want to go and find Aquaman and ask him why no one likes him." Wally snickered, Robin chuckled and fist bumped KF, "Lets."

"Not do anything."

Wally and Robin spun around to see Batman and Roy, unicorns and neon hair and all.

"JOE CHILL!" Robin yelled, Batman grabbed Wally and Robin by the collar`s of their suits and dragged them off, "You know, the world needs only two thing to keep balance boy, your not one of them, how`s that for inspirational?"

"I feel very inspired Mr. batman Sir." Wally said.


End file.
